


The Games We Play

by violentincest



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Auguste and Laurent are annoyed that they have to cater to Prince Damianos as their fathers discuss and write up a peace treaty. Once they see Damen, they decide to seduce him together.





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I wasn't planning to post anything to this fandom until I had finished writing my big bang BUT the Capri Discord has gotten me really into Auguste/Laurent/Damen right now, and I had an idea and decided to run with it.
> 
> Completely beta'd by me so mistakes are all my own.

Neither one of them wanted to cater to the Akielons. The Kings of Vere and Akielos had finally decided to sign a treaty. The two countries had had an unspoken peace agreement. They didn’t bother one another, but they didn’t visit each other. The less contact between the two the better. Then unrest at their borders sparked their father Aleron, into getting in contact with Theomedes. They had corresponded a few times, before Aleron invited Theomedes to Vere, with intentions of them both finally writing up a formal treaty.

Aleron’s heir was coming with him. His illegitimate son was not. They weren’t sure if it was because he was a bastard and that went against Vere’s beliefs, if he didn’t want to play nice with the Veretians, or if it was because of the rumors that the bastard stole the heir’s girlfriend. Whatever the reason was, they were happy they only had to deal with one of the son’s. Theomedes told them to welcome Prince Damianos, show him around the palace, teach him about Vere and it’s customs, and make him feel welcome. They would be here for two weeks, and Aleron didn’t want Damianos to get bored. They had tried to argue with their father. They didn’t want to babysit the other, but ‘it was for the good of their relationship’ Aleron had said.

They watched as Theomedes, and his men arrived on horseback. The man behind him was big, dark, had black hair that needed cutting as it was beginning to curl, and light brown eyes. When he jumped off the horse, they noticed he was bigger than he seemed. He could be none other than Crown Prince Damianos.

Auguste’s eyes flicked to Laurent, before flicking back to Damianos. “He’s not terrible to look at.”

Laurent’s eyes raked Damen over. He was wearing a chiton, An outfit, that in Laurent’s opinion hid nothing. His muscular arms, chest, and legs were on display for all to see. Well, almost nothing.

“I heard Akielon’s have giant cocks.” Laurent whispered back.

Auguste hummed in thought. 

“Boys,” Theomedes said, snapping them out of their thoughts. “This is Prince Damianos. Prince Damianos, these are my boys, Auguste, and Laurent.”

“It’s a pleasure to welcome you to Vere, and to our Palace.” Auguste said.

“We hope you have a pleasant, and enjoyable visit.” Laurent finished.

Damianos smiled. “Thank you for welcoming us so. From what I have seen riding in your country is beautiful.”

“I’m glad to hear that Prince Damianos.”

“Damen please. That’s what my friends call me.”

Auguste beamed. “Yes, Damen. Thank you. Let us go inside, and we’ll have you shown to your room.”

They went inside, and parted ways, as a servant showed the King, and Damen to their rooms.

Laurent sighed. “I hate being so formal.”

Auguste chuckled. “Damen seems like he wants to drop the formalities.”

Laurent nodded. “You heard the rumors? About his girlfriend?”

“That she left him for his bastard brother?”

“Yes, but did you hear what she looked like?”

Auguste furrowed his brows. “Blonde?”

“Yes. I heard he tends to go for blondes. Do you care for a game brother?”

“Laurent,” Auguste said pausing. “That could be a dangerous game.”

“ We won’t do anything until we’re sure, but I for one want to find out if their cocks are as big as they say. I also want to see if I can take it. Wouldn’t you like that brother?” his voice dropped to a whisper. “Wouldn’t you like to see me full of cock? Open until I can’t stretch anymore?”

Auguste growled. “I would like nothing more.”

“Good.” Laurent grinned.

 

 

 

Their tests were simple enough. They had to be tests that were suggestive, but to the unsuspecting eye just seemed like a close relationship between brothers. 

When they were all sitting down talking, Auguste would sit to one side of Damen, and Laurent on the other. They would sandwich Damen between them, and lean in close to talk to one another. Both of their chests brushing up against Damen’s arms.

When the two of them were talking by themselves the would lower their voices, so they had to learn closer to one another than necessary.

They would touch each other on the arm lightly, and quickly. Or accidentally brush up against each other as they walked. Shoulders knocking together, arms rubbing, or hands brushing together before putting space between one another again.

When they were together across the room, they would feel Damen’s eyes on them, watching them. If Damen entered a room they were already in, Damen’s eyes would search them out first before going to the other occupants. 

Finally, they all went riding together without their fathers, without any other servants. They spent the day in the woods, by the lake. They swam, they raced, they had a splashing contest. The three of them enjoyed their day together, laughing and joking around. They never lost Damen’s attention once. 

When the three of them arrived back at the stables, Auguste jumped off of his horse. He walked over to Laurent, and offered his hand. Laurent quirked his eyebrow. He never needed Auguste to help him before, but he took the hand anyway. Auguste helped him off. As Laurent was coming down, the hand that wasn’t holding Laurent’s went to his hip. Laurent landed on the ground gently, and Auguste’s hand still lingered.

“Is he looking?” whispered Auguste.

Laurent peered out of his peripherals. Damen was starting at them. He took a step closer so they were almost chest to chest. “Yes.” He whispered. “He’s not blinking, and there’s hunger in his eyes.”

“You think he’s ready?”

“Yes.” Laurent whispered before pulling away. “Thank you brother.” he said louder.

The stable boy came out and took their horses from them. 

 

 

After he ate, and Damen took a bath he went back to his rooms. He opened the door, and stared at the two brothers on his bed, before closing the door.

Laurent, and Auguste were sitting against the headboard. Laurent had one leg pulled up to his chest, his chin resting on it, the other leg flat. Auguste’s legs were stretched out, an arm thrown over Laurent’s shoulder.

“Thought you would never get here.” Laurent said, peering up at him.

Damen stepped into the middle of the room. “Did we have a meeting?”

“No.”

“Then to what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked, looking at Laurent than Auguste.

“We notice you’ve been watching us.” Laurent said.

Damen’s eyes went wide. “Watching you?”

“Yes, like today, out by the stables. You had desire in your eyes. Do you desire us?”

Damen stammered. “Y-you are both very handsome men.”

“That’s not what I asked Damen.” Laurent said. “I asked if you desired us?”

“Both of us. Together.” Auguste added.

“I-n-no. That would be... Of course not.” Damen said, unsure of how he should answer.

“Oh?” Laurent sat up straight, Auguste’s finger’s falling onto his arm. “So you wouldn’t like it if Auguste cupped my cheek?” 

He turned towards Auguste, and Auguste did just that. Laurent’s eyes fell to his lips. “Or if we kissed?” He leaned in, nose touching Auguste’s, lips almost brushing but not. “You wouldn’t like that Damen?” 

Laurent peered at Damen from the corner of his eyes. He was staring at them, his mouth hanging open a bit, dumbstruck. 

Laurent sighed, Auguste shivering at the breath caressing his lips.

“I don’t think he likes it brother.” Auguste said.

“Hmmm...should we leave Damen?” Laurent started to pull a way a bit, Auguste’s fingers sliding down Laurent’s cheek to his chin, as Laurent moved.

“N-no.” Damen finally said.

Laurent stopped. “No?”

“No.”

“Then tell us what you want Damen. Use your words.”

“Kiss.”

Laurent smiled, then Auguste gripped his chin, tilted it up and kissed him. The kiss was chaste, soft, and sweet.

“Like that?”

“With tongue.”

“That’s more like it.” Laurent crashed his lips against Auguste’s. 

They kissed hungrily, Auguste’s tongue pushing between Laurent’s lips to enter his mouth. Laurent let him in, sucking on his tongue. The hand on Laurent’s shoulder, moved down his arm, and to his waist. They kissed, tongues battling, until Laurent’s cheeks were flush. Then they pulled away. Laurent licked his lips, his lips swollen.

They both turned their heads to look at Damen. He had a blush on his cheeks, his eyes glazed with desire. 

“Do you want me to fuck my brother Damen? He opens so prettily around my cock, and moans like a whore as he takes it.”

Damen nodded.

“I told you to use your words Damianos.” 

“Shhh brother.” Auguste hand came to play with Laurent’s ponytail. “Don’t scare him.”

“He’s a big boy. He shouldn’t scare so easily.”

“Yes.” Damen said, more conviction and surety in his voice.

“Good. My brother prepared himself so nicely for this. I would hate to see his effort go to waste.”

Laurent grabbed the laces of Auguste’s shirt, and began to undo them. “Don’t just stand there. Grab a chair, and sit down.”

As they began to undress each other, hands caressing each other’s chests as they removed their shirts, Damen grabbed a chair and moved it closer to the bed. He sat down on it, the lap of his chiton already tented a bit in arousal. 

Laurent untied the ribbon from his hair, running his fingers through it to spread it out.

“This shows going to be a quick one. Just to give you a taste. Keep you wanting more.” Auguste said, pushing Laurent back down on to the bed. 

Laurent’s hair fanned out underneath him, as he lifted his hips. Auguste slid Laurent’s pants off, and threw them on the floor. Laurent was wearing nothing underneath, his cock hard between his legs. Auguste undid the laces on his own pants, pulling his dick out. Auguste was a bit longer, but Laurent a bit thicker. 

“Get on your hands and knees brother. Present yourself to me.”

Laurent turned his head to glance at Damen before flipping over onto his stomach, and sticking his ass up in the air, chest on the bed. He reached behind him to spread his cheeks for his brother. 

Auguste’s eyes went to Laurent’s hole, appreciating the view. “Beautiful little brother.”

Damen hitched his chiton up to his waist, and spread his legs, cock springing up from between them. Auguste pushed into his brother to the hilt, in one single solid thrust.

Laurent groaned loudly. It burned a bit, but the pleasure of taking his brother all at once was overwhelming. 

Auguste moaned. “Good job Laurent.” He kept still, until a minute later Laurent ordered him to move.

The pace was hard and fast. They told Damen it would be a short show, and they weren’t lying. Auguste’s hips kept a quick pace, pushing Laurent’s face into the bed. Laurent moaned, finger tips white, from gripping the blanket. He met his brother’s thrusts each time, pushing back against them hungrily and eagerily. The only sounds you could hear from the three of them were their heavy pants, light moans, the slapping of Auguste’s hips against Laurent’s, and Damen’s hand jerking himself off fervently. As Auguste pulled fully out of Laurent then slammed back in one last time, the three of them came together, their groans intertwining and becoming one. 

No one talked as Auguste pulled out of Laurent. He slipped himself back into his pants, and grabbed his shirt putting it on. He picked Laurent’s clothes off the floor and held them out. Laurent stood up with a grunt, and pecked Auguste on the lips before taking his clothes. He dressed himself, and looked over at Damen who was watching the two of them intently. His dick soft between his legs, cum on his chiton, and hands.

Laurent tied his hair back up. “Since you were a good boy, and seemed to enjoy it, maybe we will let you play with us next time. How does that sound?”

Damen looked at Laurent, then Auguste, than back. “That sounds enjoyable.”

“Good. Then we look forward to many strong years of peace Prince Damianos.” Auguste said. He grabbed Laurent’s hand and walked them to the door. He placed his hand on it. “Good night.”

“Good night Prince Auguste. Prince Laurent.” Damen said, eyes following them, checking out both their asses as they went.

They left, closing the door to Damen’s rooms. Auguste dropped Laurent’s hand as they walked through the hall. “Did you see the size of his dick brother? Do you think you can take that?”

“If you stretch me enough beforehand I’m sure I can. You know I like a challenge.”


End file.
